warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
Archives: (1) (2) Sapphireshine glanced at Loudclaw, her eyes dull. ''Giratina'''' is'' ''not'' ''amused.'' http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 23:12, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Novastorm sat next to the warriors den licking his paws. Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:26, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine padded over to Loudclaw. "Hey.. sorry about what happened.. with Escapekit." She mumbled. "And me getting angry at you." ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 00:17, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Jadefur padded along, when all of a sudden she realised there was a twoleg with a silver thing, and it made a loud noise, and something hit her. She fell over, her eyes glazed over, and her head at an awkward angle. Pumafang wandered around when she heard a strange snarling noise, when a badger leaped out, jumped on her and snapped her spine. She let out a yowl of pain, and crumpled to the ground, dead. FtP Fangirl| Free Mago! Should my new username be .Iceheart? ' 09:02, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Sparkheart saw Pumafang. "Huh?!" He ran over. "Pumafang!" He yowled. Then he saw Jadefur... "No..." ' [[User:Shadow Force|''A'r'c''''e'u's'?]]' 23:56, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine flicked her tail in front of Loudclaw. "You okay?" She asked, confused. "Or are you spacing out?" ' [[User:Shadow Force|''be ever]] ''in your favor''' 23:28, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine. Just... thinking." Loudclaw replied. Escapekit had left the Clan, likely on purpose. He had no idea why... As soon as he saw her again, he would be asking her why she'd leave like that. Sapphireshine hadn't really helped at the time; the initial shock had turned into a slight depression. His eyes glinted like emeralds, and he thought... ''Why... Why would she just leave?! ''Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 03:25, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine looked down. "Why did Escapekit leave?" She asked quietly. ' ''be ever'' ''in your favor''' 03:27, March 4, 2013 (UTC) "I... I'm still not sure. It's been on my thoughts almost constantly since she left..." he replied. He looked away, hoping that she would still come back... Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 03:30, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine looked down. "I hope we'll see her again." She looked for her other kits. "Shadekit... Darkkit..." ' ''be ever'' ''in your favor''' 03:34, March 4, 2013 (UTC) "So do I, Sapphireshine. So do I..." Loudclaw murmured. Nothing would make him happier except to know that his kits were alive and well. Shadekit was peeking out of the nursery. forget which is mine. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 03:36, March 4, 2013 (UTC) (It's Shadekit) Sapphireshine looked at Shadekit. "You're old enough for prey now, come one down here." ' ''be ever'' ''in your favor''' 03:37, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Shadekit scampered over to his mother. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 03:43, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine looked at a mouse on the fresh kill pile. "Want one?" She asked the tom-kit. ' ''be ever'' ''in your favor''' 03:46, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Novastorm padded out of the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:08, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Dustpaw limped over to the fresh-kill pile, his lame paw making his gait awkward. His fur along his spine was the slightest bit on end, since he had just woken up. Every now and then, the tom would have horrible memories of when his paw was run over as a kit. The brown tabby shuddered and grabbed a thrush from a pile. Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 02:53, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine noticed Dustpaw. "Hey, Dustpaw." She greeted the apprentice. "You okay right now?" - Sparkheart was in the forest. He scented something horrible. "Ugh... ash... smoke? Smoke!" He widened his eyes when he saw a fire dancing up the way into the camp. "Fire!" ''— ''Crys'' ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy'' 03:03, March 15, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, Sapphireshine, I just --" He was interrupted by the shriek of Sparkheart, and he gasped, his fur suddenly standing on end. He rushed to the leader's den and hissed, "Fire! Get out of the camp. Now!" The small apprentice limped to the nursery, muttered, "There's a fire!" and grabbed a hold of Shadekit, making the tom squeak as his loose neck fur was clamped tightly into Dustpaw's jaws. Dustpaw rushed out of camp, over to a stream -- Sapphireshine following closely, mind you, carrying her other two kits -- and set the small tom down a safe distance away from the rushing water. Dustpaw ran back into camp, surprised to see that the flames had already spread so much, going to go help escort an elder to the river. As he was padding through the entrance, a large branch, the very base of it on fire, gave a sickening crack as it snapped, falling quite a distance down -- right onto Dustpaw's leg. It fell smack-dab on it, making him stumble and cry out in pain. A small flicker of flame from the tree managed to stay on it, though the other flames stayed on the other end of the branch, near the tree, and quickly the tiny little flame began to grow till it burned Dustpaw's tail fur. He screeched and turned around at an awkward angle, using his front paws to try and push the branch off of him. His pads burned and his throat felt on fire as he couldn't help inhaling some smoke. Dustpaw's vision began to blur and he began to feel quite dizzy and lightheaded. Using the last of his strength, he managed to shove the branch off and crawl slowly away from the camp. The moment he came near Sapphireshine, he gave a sickening cough and passed out from exhaustion and smoke inhalation. His fur still burned horribly and his eyes still stung from the smoke. The last thing he heard was the fire crackling steadily and one of the kits mewling something that sounded like, "Mommy, will Dustpaw be alright?" Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 01:18, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine looked up at Sparkheart and Flarestar. "We have to get out of the camp." She mewed. "But we have to help Dustpaw before he dies. You think we can get to IceClan and ask for help? They're the one who has the most water." She looked down at the dying apprentice. —'' '''Crys'' ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy''' 01:26, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Sparkheart looked at Dustpaw, and picked him up. "FlameClan!" He called out, a little muffled. "Follow me! Sapphireshine, make sure all the cats are out of camp!" He ran off to IceClan territory, crying out Diamondstar's name. "Diamondstar, Rubywhisker! Are you there? Fire!" He panted, just by the riverbank. Diamondstar heard Sparkheart and dashed over. "Fire? Take the clan across the river, the fire won't get across water." She saw Dustpaw. "Oh.. I'll take him to Mistshadow's apprentice. Mistshadow is currently helping Sandmask kit." She looked off and called Rubyshiwker's name. ''— [[User:Shadow Force|''C'r'y''s]] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] ''my ''''Squishy '' 00:48, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Tigerstripe ran over to Loudclaw. "Help me!" she screeched as a branch caught her tail.~Crow~ (talk) 20:48, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine's eyes widened as she ran over to help Tigerstripe. "Tigerstripe!" She yowled, yanking the branch off the she-cat. "Follow me!" 20:53, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Tigerstripe was badly ingured and she was limping.(She'll loose a leg like Cinderpelt)~Crow~ (talk) 20:59, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine cursed under her breath, helping Tigerstripe walk. 21:00, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Bladeflame stared at the cats, confused. "What's happening?" He asked, unstheaing his claws.Silver 13:37, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Whisperingpaw sat down, calmly licking her pretty caramel colored pelt. She gazed at a mouse, and caught it, spraying leaves everywhere. She purred, holding it in her mouth. 00:47, April 4, 2013 (UTC) "Fire..." Sapphireshine helped Tigerstripe. "It's gone, though, but Tigerstripe was stuck under a tree." 00:51, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Whisperingpaw returnred to camp, ears pricked. She dropped her freash-kill in the pile, and streatched, tired. 00:52, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Spottedpaw padded out of his den, tail waving. 00:57, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Whisperingpaw waved her tail in greeting, and padded into the den to sleep, paws heavy. 00:58, April 4, 2013 (UTC) "'Night." Spotedpaw twitched his whiskers. 00:59, April 4, 2013 (UTC) "Mhmmmm..." murmured Whisperingpaw, drifting into sleep.She dreamed of chasing mice. 21:18, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Spottedpaw sat down with a mouse. Whisperingpaw slept for awhile before waking up, yawning. She streatched, pretty pelt shining in the light. She flicked her tail at the mouse Spottedpaw was eatting. "I caught that," she mewed. 21:28, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Spottedpaw blinked. "You did?" he looked at it. "Great catch." he smiled. 22:06, April 4, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks," mewed Whisperingpaw, padding away. 22:07, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Whiskerpool hunted with her sister, Tawnylight. ♥Stoemstar❄ 17:46, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine licked Loudclaw for a quick moment before padding over to Sparkheart. "Hey, shall I start any patrols?" She asked the deputy. Sparkheart nodded. "Lead the hunting patrol. Talk Whisperingpaw, Bladeflame, and Tigerstripe with you." 17:59, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Flamekit ran over to Whiskerpool. "HEY THERE!" 18:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine nodded, and called out the names. 18:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Flamekit looked for some adventure, and her eyes feasted on the warriors den. "All my yes," she mewed under her breath, and trampled in. 21:07, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine suddenly noticed Flamekit. "Oh, no." She mewed to herself, chasing Flamekit. 02:08, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Whisperingpaw flicked her tail. "I just hunted," she mewed.--- Hydrangeapaw raised her tail. "I'll go instead of my sister," 02:49, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Sparkheart nodded at Hydrangeapaw. (Holy shiz the name) 04:01, April 7, 2013 (UTC) (x3) Hydrangeapaw smiled, and dipped her head. 16:09, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Spottedpaw nodded. "Cool." Whisperingpaw padded in a patch of sun to sun herself. 16:14, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine padded out of the camp, looking back to make sure the cats were following. 17:39, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Flamekit heard pawsteps and hid under a nest. 19:32, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Sparkheart looked over at Flamekit. "Why are you here?" He purred, amused. 19:52, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Flamekit jumped out from under the nest. "I'm exploring!" 19:55, April 7, 2013 (UTC) "Well, please don't destroy the nests, okay?" Sparkheart padded away. 19:56, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Flamekit blinked. "No promises," she whispered to herself, having a cevious smile on. 21:57, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Sparkheart heard Flamekit, and told Whiskerpool to watch Flamekit. 22:14, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Loyalpaw watched his two sisters, sighing. 23:52, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flamekit scratched through one of the big nests. 00:01, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Loyalpaw turned to his little sister. "Flamekit, be careful," he meowed. 00:10, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Sparkheart sighed when he saw Flamekit. 01:28, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Whisperingpaw padded over to Spottedpaw, tail waving. 01:18, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Sapphireshine returned from the patrol. "We're back!" She mewed, her tail flicking towards the cats that had followed her. 18:16, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:Clans